cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kristin Kreuk
Kristin Kreuk (1982 - ) Film Deaths: None. Television Deaths: *''Snow White: The Fairest of Them All'' (2001; TV film) [Snow White]: Poisoned with an enchanted apple by Miranda Richardson (who had magically disguised herself as Vera Farmiga at the time). Her body is shown again afterwards when the seven dwarves discover her and place her in a coffin of ice, and she is magically brought back to life when Tyron Leitso kisses her (while he's in the form of a bear), undoing the enchantment (as well as undoing his own enchantment and restoring him to human form). (Thanks to TravelingMan) *''Smallville: Relic'' (2003) [Louise McCallum]: Shot in the chest when a bullet ricochets off of Tom Welling's chest; she dies in Tom's arms shortly afterwards. (This is a flashback sequence to events 40 years before the series takes place; Kristin's present-day character "Lana Lang" is still alive, of course.) (Thanks to Drawer) *''Smallville: Hereafter (2004) '[Lana Lang]: Burned to death/killed in an explosion (alongside Meghan Ory and Greg Kean) in a muder/suicide when Greg sets fire to the house and has several gas cans inside which blow up when the flames get them. This was seen in a premonition by Joseph Cross when he touched Kristin. Their fates are averted (except for Greg) when Tom Welling rescues them both. *Smallville: Crisis (2004)' [''Lana Lang]: Shot in the back; due to a temporal anomaly, her death is prevented/undone. (Thanks to Jay) *''Smallville: Spell (2004) '[Lana Lang/Margaret Isobel Thoreaux]: Isobel is executed by being burned at the stake (along with Lara Gilchrist and Melanie Papalia) by the townspeople for witchcraft 400 years before the present setting. In the current setting, Isobel's spirit would take over Lana after she bought a spell book which revives Isoble into her due to Lana having the mark. Isobel's spirit would be exorcised from Lana when Tom Welling destroys the spell book with his heat vision. *Smallville: Scare (2004)' [''Lana Lang]: Kristin has a nightmare brought upon by a toxin where she dreams of being in a room with corpses of her family and friends (speficially Wendy Chmelauskas, Ben Odberg, Allison Mack and Jensen Ackles). Then after that, Kristin sees her own corpse that tells her "they're all going to leave you, and there's nothing you can do about it". *''Smallville: Lexmas'' (2005) [Lana Lang]: Dies in childbirth, in a dream sequence occuring in Michael Rosenbaum's mind while he's in a coma. (Thanks to Kuldaboli) *''Smallville: Reckoning'' (2006) [Lana Lang]: Killed in a car accident; she is brought back to life when Tom Welling goes back in time to save her (inadvertantly causing John Schneider's death as a side-effect). (Thanks to Alli) * Smallville: Void (2006) [Lana Lang]: Dies multiple times when her heartbeat flatlines due to a powerful drug which lets her see dead people. * Smallville: Noir (2007) [Lana Lang]: Shot in the back by Tom Welling. She is also shown lying unconscious in the beginning, lying in a pool of blood by a wound on her chest/shoulder (which turns out to be non-fatal). All of these scenarios are actually a sequence within Aaron Ashmore's dreams. Gallery 640px-Noir3.jpg|Kristin Kreuk in Smallville: Noir Kristinkreuk.jpg|Kristin Kreuk in Snow White: The Fairest of Them All Category:Actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Canadian actors and actresses Category:Asian Canadian actors and actresses Category:Chinese-Canadian actors and actresses Category:1982 Births Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by accidental shooting Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by childbirth Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Dream death scenes Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by execution Category:People who died in a Superman film or TV series Category:Martial artists Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Martial Arts Category:Mixed martial artists Category:Death scenes by choking Category:DC Stars Category:Superman Cast Members Category:Smallville Cast Members Category:Asian actors and actresses Category:Chinese actors and actresses